


Under the Mistletoe (With Youuuuuu)

by softsunstan (lazingcat)



Series: 23 Days [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Non-Idol AU, prank war gone right, renhyuck's chaotic dynamic, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazingcat/pseuds/softsunstan
Summary: It's time for Donghyuck's and Renjun's annual Christmas war and this time, two-time loser Donghyuck has a mistletoe up his sleeve to change the tide of their game and finally reclaim his title.Renjun has no idea what's about to hit him.(Ft. their tired best friends who's only Christmas wish is for them to knock it off for a day)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: 23 Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Under the Mistletoe (With Youuuuuu)

There were Christmas traditions, and then there were Christmas Traditions. For Donghyuck and Renjun, their annual game of Dodge the MistletoeTM is a near matter of life or death, a victory to be lauded over the other for the upcoming year, a bitter fight to the-

“Not this shit again. Don’t you guys get tired of doing this every year?” Jisung groans, catching sight of Donghyuck suspiciously skirting around the room.

“Ssssh!” Donghyuck hisses, backing up to the wall to cover his blind spots. Ceiling check, doorway check, that weird gap between the cupboard and the walls check. Alright, the living room was clear..for now.

Satisfied, Donghyuck finally turns his attention back to Jisung who hasn’t stopped judging him from where he sits, bundled in a knitted sweater. Although he was relatively laxer now that the room’s been cleared, Donghyuck doesn’t let himself drop his guard. 

You never know when a stray mistletoe, strategically planted by a Huang Renjun, will sneak up and catch you off guard.

“Can’t you leave us out of it this year at least,” Jisung whines. Their shenanigans last year got them banned from their local sushi bar for a month when Renjun mistook the decorative garnish for mistletoe, vaulted over the counter, and sprinted out the back door, leaving behind a stunned group of friends and a pissed off Donghyuck who had to foot the bill.

“Good idea! Get your bean sprout butt over here and help me check the kitchens. My source gave me intel that Renjun roped Jeno into helping him this year.” 

“What’d you bribe Jaemin with to get that information?” A Snapchat of Jisung sleepily doing aegyo in his Ryan onesie. Donghyuck snickers as Jisung’s eyes widen with growing horror and leaps off the couch in his panic.

“Wait, you didn’t right? Donghyuck!”

“If you come help me, maybe I’ll tell you!” With Jisung’s reluctant help, _(“I didn’t okay, stop pouting!” “Lies!”)_ Donghyuck scours the kitchen for the next 20 minutes, peeking into every crook and nanny, all the drawers, and even the cookie jar with Jaemin’s delicious glazed cinnamon cookies. _(“I’m telling Jaemin!”)_

Their search only seizes when the bells on the front door ring, announcing the return of their friends who had gone off to buy last minute snacks for their potluck. Chenle bounces in, clutching bottles of soda that would explode upon opening if Chenle kept it up with his jostling. 

“We’re back!” Jaemin and Jeno shoulder their way in, hands too busy holding what looks to be half the store stuffed into 5 plastic bags. “Mark’s parking the car out back so if you want to lock the door, do it now.” But they aren’t who Donghyuck was waiting for.

“Huang,” Donghyuck smirks.

“Lee,” Renjun narrows his eyes back. The frigid air outside added an adorable splash of red to Renjun’s cheeks and nose, a sight that elicits a coo from Donghyuck.

“Ready to lose?”

“Big words for someone who’s lost the last two years.” The provoke aimed to falter Donghyuck’s confidence only makes his smirk grow wider. Oh it’s on; his boyfriend is going down.

_(“Don’t they ever get tired of this?” “Let the kids do their weird mating ritual Jeno and help me set the table.”)_

This ritual of theirs started back in college when Donghyuck and Renjun were still skirting around their feelings for each other. Jaemin, tired of Donghyuck doing absolutely nothing about his crush while also having the audacity to interrupt his precious break time to whine about the lack of progress, challenged Donghyuck that if he and Renjun were to get caught under the mistletoe, Donghyuck would confess.

So of course, Donghyuck did everything in his power to avoid the dreaded mistletoe like the coward he was, unaware that Jeno had set Renjun with the same exact challenge. Even with the both of them doing their utmost best to not get caught under it, with the combined forces of their meddling friends, Donghyuck and Renjun found themselves under the very plant they spent weeks dodging.

> _Staring at the flustered Renjun who was seconds away from maiming his best friend, Donghyuck didn’t spare a thought for what he had to do next._
> 
> _“YAH HUANG RENJUN, I LIKE YOUR SHORT ASS! GO OUT WITH ME!”_

And thus, their annual game was born with the loser having to publicly confess his feelings to the victor. In all honesty, Renjun had it worse off with their agreed punishment. If he won, well Donghyuck had absolutely no qualms about belting his affections for Renjun for everyone to hear. If Renjun lost, just the public humiliation of having feelings for Donghyuck was enough to bring him down.

Fast forward to now: a suspicious Renjun spends the night keeping an eye on Donghyuck, buddying up with Jeno for back up and scanning his parameters every few steps he takes. Donghyuck, on the other hand, enjoys the night with the eased attitude of someone who had the advantage of combing through the apartment while everyone else was gone.

Every wary look Renjun throws at him is returned with a flying kiss that effectively flusters his boyfriend. Hours into their party, Renjun isn’t the only one giving Donghyuck strange looks. Normally until one of them gets caught under the mistletoe, Donghyuck wouldn’t be far off from how his boyfriend’s acting. If anything, his lack of antics was more of a deadringer to his scheme.

When everyone settles in the living room to watch Chenle’s choice in bad Hallmark Christmas movies, Donghyuck makes his move. 

He hops into the hallway with the excuse of grabbing blankets for everyone, fully aware of Renjun’s burning gaze at his back. 

Even though they’ve been together for the past couple of years, Donghyuck has yet to tell his boyfriend those three little words. A part of Donghyuck knows he doesn’t really have to; Renjun knows Donghyuck loves him when he makes Renjun hot pot on days when he grows homesick and when he lets Renjun pick out another alien documentary during their movie nights. Every tease and quip they share is a small confession on its own but still.

Actions say a million words but why not just say the three?

Donghyuck covertly removes the mistletoe he taped to the top of the closet weeks ago and sets it into position. 

Alright, mission is a go. 

He grabs the heaviest blankets and lets gravity pull him down to the ground with a loud thud.

“Shit!” Donghyuck noisily curses, not even having to fake his pain. He hears the movie pause and the sound of someone hurriedly running to where he’s fallen.

“Donghyuck!” Renjun calls out in worry, dropping to his knees to clutch his boyfriend. From where he lays, Donghyuck can see how Renjun’s pretty lashes flutter with every blink. In combination with Renjun’s equally pretty wine-stained lips dyed that leaves Donghyuck with a strong craving, he misses Renjun calling his name in growing concern. “Did you hit your head? How many fingers am I holding up? Shit, we need to get you to the hospital, is it even open now, quick-”

“Renjun.” Donghyuck cuts him off with a wordless point to the mistletoe, dangling innocently above them. Renjun blinks up at the offending plant, back down at Donghyuck who’s already sitting up with a grin, and lets out a frustrated yell.

The others have already turned the movie back on, already brushing off Donghyuck’s fall as part of his plot. 

“Yah!” Renjun yells, pushing Donghyuck’s shoulder only for Donghyuck to quickly grab his hand and pull Renjun down with him as he falls back.

“Hey there,” Donghyuck laughs, peeking up at Renjun only sighs a small huff. He’s not fooling anyone though, not with how he brushes Donghyuck’s bangs back with a soft smile. Rearranging himself so that his elbows don't dig into Donghyuck, Renjun lets his head rest against the crook of Donghyuck’s neck as he snuggles closer.

“I guess I lost this year as well,” Donghyuck laments, not sounding disappointed in his “loss” at all.

“Why does it feel like I’ve lost instead,” Renjun pouts, cheeks puffing out like a bunny who’s just stuffed their cheeks with tiny marshmallows. Donghyuck giggles at his boyfriend’s cute behavior, only making Renjun pout more.

“Hmmm I wonder why~” Renjun’s still sulking, jutting his lips out oh-so-slightly in a manner that captivates Donghyuck’s attention. Renjun watches him with half-lidded eyes as Donghyuck pushes himself up with his elbows to cross the space between them until there’s only a few inches separating their faces from each other.

A blush rises to dust Renjun’s cheeks, a hue Donghyuck has no doubt colors his own. They draw closer and closer, lids fluttering in anticipation, inches reducing to centimeters as Donghyuck feels Renjun’s hand tighten on his bicep. He brushes his lips once, twice against Renjun’s before letting them skim across Renjun’s cheeks to his ear and whispers, “Hey, I love you.”

Renjun jerks back, his pale flush blooming into a warm red as he gapes at Donghyuck who sends him a cheeky smile. “Y-you,” Renjun splutters, triggering giggles from Donghyuck. 

He rests against the wall, sends Renjun a wink, and in a volume that’ll carry all the way to the living room where the others are, yells, “I’m in love with Huang Renjun!”

“We know!” Comes their friends’ annoyed response, only making Donghyuck giggle even harder. He rests his head on the arm draped on his propped knee and stares at Renjun with a soft look in his eyes.

“So are you going to reject me?” Donghyuck teases him fondly. 

Finally, Renjun snaps out of his daze with a small laugh and falls into Donghyuck’s open arms. “Idiot,” he says in an equally fond voice, leaning up to press a warm kiss on the underside of Donghyuck's jaw. “I love you too,” he whispers against Donghyuck’s lips before sweetly capturing them with his own.

(“I can’t believe you set this all up just to tell me you love me. You extra-ass,” Renjun grumbles, but only for a little bit. Because for the rest of the night, his lips were occupied by someone else.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/softsunstan)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/softsunstan)


End file.
